Upon the Outward World
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: Or, five kinks Ianto never knew he had.


**Author's Notes: The summary pretty much explains it all, doesn't it? This is going to be very warnings-loaded, so here goes... Fetishism, breathplay, not-so-slight D/s, temporary character death, Daddy!kink and probably something else I'm missing. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and, of course, feedback is always appreciated!**

 **1\. Battle dress.**

The entire thing would have been much less embarrassing if Jack hadn't caught him at it, really, but Ianto knew that it had been inevitable. He hadn't even _tried_ to hide his obsession.

It had started in an early Sunday morning when all was calm and no one but the two of them was in the Hub. Ianto's hands had been sliding along the smooth surface, and he had found himself smiling, delighted at the slight roughness under his fingers. It was so supple and gentle and he could just wrap himself in the smell of–

"What're you doing up already?"

Ianto jumped away from the office chair guiltily as Jack emerged from the ladder where his bedroom was hidden. "What?"

"Come back to bed," the Captain grumbled. "It's six in the morning."

"Yeah, I know," Ianto assured him hurriedly. "It was just that, uh, I went to the bathroom and could hear one of the monitors beeping." He knew well enough that Jack probably wasn't biting and he could feel himself redden all the way to his ears. It would be better if his story was in any way convincing; Jack had to have noticed already that he was fully dressed. A run to the bathroom would have required nothing but possibly underwear in case someone decided to arrive earlier than usual. "I decided to check it, but I didn't want to wake you, and–"

"Wait a minute," Jack cut him off, eyes fixed – much to the younger man's horror – onto the previous object of his affections. "Didn't I say last night that my coat needs a wash?"

"You did," Ianto agreed cautiously. "What of it?"

Jack hopped up from the ladder and into his office. He was dressed in an old pair of jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt – clearly not yet ready to fully face the day, and Ianto took the time to note how good the casual wear looked on him – and he carefully took his coat up from where Ianto had spread it. Even from this distance, he could smell the scented fabric softener he'd bathed it in, and he knew that Jack would be more than able to do the same.

"You didn't take it to the drycleaner's, did you?" The Captain asked, running his fingers over the epaulets. "You washed it by hand."

"Might have," Ianto admitted. "Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all." Jack still seemed distracted by the change, but then looked up and grinned at him. "You really love this old thing, don't you?"

"I tend to appreciate antiques, that's all," Ianto replied stiffly.

The grin gradually turned lecherous, even though his eyes were still shining with good-natured amusement. "That's not really new information, you know."

The faint realisation that he was blushing intensified. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do tend to show appreciation," Jack said, voice quieter than usual as he stalked closer, "for many old, well-kept things. You like taking care of them and keeping them clean."

"Don't you think you're a bit off on the last one?" Ianto did his best to return the flirty smirk. "Sometimes I'm quite capable of messing them up instead."

There was a low rumble in Jack's throat. "Oh, definitely. Don't think that gets you out of discussing your coat fetish, though."

"It's just admiration," Ianto insisted, bringing Jack closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Something so beautiful needs to be taken care of gently."

"It's not admiration if you want to fuck it, Ianto," Jack said with a lopsided smile, and Ianto glared at him viciously.

"I don't want to fuck your coat!"

"'Course you don't." Jack's voice was dripping with disbelief. "But never mind that now. I thought we were discussing something about messing me up..."

Ianto's hands dipped lower, into the valley of Jack's back and then over his arse. "Oh, Captain, you have no idea what I've got in mind," he breathed.

Twenty minutes later found Jack sprawled on his bed, panting and dishevelled, and wearing nothing but his coat.

"It's all been in vain now, though, hasn't it?" He asked. "You'll just have to wash it again."

"Believe me, Jack," Ianto laughed as he crawled up his Captain's body to kiss him deep and wet as he slid one hand down Jack's body and the other over his dark hair, "I don't mind the slightest bit."

 **2\. A stern talking-to.**

 _"Security: Must speak to Ianto about using names from 'Sex and the City' on fake IDs. Last week he sent me into an alien smuggling operation as 'Mr. Big', without telling me. Wish I knew how he kept a straight face. I'd give him a stern talking-to, but I think he enjoys that too much."_

 _\- The Torchwood Archives_

"It's beyond me how you even thought of doing that." Jack was pacing along the length of his office as Ianto sat in the office chair. "I've given you the responsibility to take care of these things, and what do you do to prove yourself?"

He glanced towards his employee and found his face as motionless as usual. He wasn't sure if he was being challenged or if Ianto wanted to show him that he wasn't the least bit scary, but either way, it didn't matter. "Come on, can you explain your behaviour?"

"I thought it was funny," he uttered at last, a small smile trying to break free.

"Funny?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Ianto, we were trying to get into an alien black market!"

"I thought you'd like it?" Ianto offered this time. There was something peculiar about his expression and Jack narrowed his eyes. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it definitely looked like he was up to no good. There was some sort of guilty innocence to it, as if he couldn't help but act like he did.

"Mr. Big, Ianto?" He asked. "You thought it would be hilarious, didn't you? Not telling me about it, fun, too? And you kept a perfectly blank expression thorough the whole thing, gun at the ready and all. I can't believe this."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Jack watched him, bemused, as the young man tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible. There it was again; as if there was something he was hiding, but not that exactly, either. Jack frowned. There was something familiar about this. Ianto's slightly heavier breathing, the flush over his cheekbones, the almost unnoticeable way he licked his lower lip. Jack tipped his head up by the chin inquisitively and stared at his wide eyes, now dark and only rimmed with a thin ring of blue.

"Oh," Jack breathed and Ianto looked away, abashed. "I get it now."

"Just leave it," Ianto said quietly. "I'm just–"

"You're getting off on this," Jack said, both fascinated and amused. "On being told off."

"No," Ianto said hastily, but the denial died on his lips when Jack leant across the desk for a kiss. He could tell by touch alone just how worked up Ianto was already and couldn't be sure how far he would like to go with it.

Well, he was about to find out. Through some very pleasurable research, as it happened.

 **3\. Technobabble.**

For the first time since Jack knew him, Ianto Jones was speechless.

He was looking around himself in awe as he tried to take everything in at once – the blinking lights, the wires that went all over the walls and the entire surface of the ship, the chair where Jack had usually rested, even the small cot in the corner where he'd slept when the ship was set on autopilot.

"What's that?" Ianto asked softly, caressing the controls. "Did it fall through the Rift?"

"No, it's mine." He said it with a ridiculous amount of pride, as if he was talking about something he'd created rather than piloted. "It's here since the sixties. Back when I was a time agent, I'd always leave myself a way out of everywhere if I could, and Earth is great for hiding things you don't want to be seen."

"Has anyone ever found it?" Ianto asked with the same reference and Jack couldn't suppress a smile in the way his eyes had lit up. It was the main reason why he'd brought him here – Ianto's love for fine crafts and otherworldly technology could easily be combined here.

"No one that I know of. You're the first person barring me who's seen the inside of it, too."

There was naked surprise on Ianto's face when he turned around to face him and Jack realised that this titbit of information had been worth sharing if only for that expression. Ianto opened his mouth as if to ask something, then closed it abruptly. "Can you–" He tried again. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Jack pressed.

"Can you show me?" When Jack raised an eyebrow, Ianto clarified, "Can you make it fly?"

There was so much enthusiasm in such a simple sentence that the Captain felt an unexpected wave of fondness pass through him. Moments like this one were the ones he loved the most; the moments when Ianto left the 'repressed young man' persona and got that boyish sparkle of endless curiosity that Jack loved so much.

"Not anymore," he said; the regret in his voice obvious. "I wish I could've shown you, though. You would have loved it."

"What happened to it?" Ianto had returned to studying his surroundings.

"Oh, it's pretty common," Jack said. "Happens to most spaceship of its kind after some time. The main control system reactor imploded and the hyperdrive relay overloaded."

Ianto turned around, clearly charmed. "Come again?"

Ah, of course. It was easy to forget that, while Ianto was ridiculously informed about everything in his own time, the future was – for the bigger part – an unknown land.

"The hyperdrive relay is a part of the cooldown mechanism of the sonic warp field generator."

The smile widened. "I've never heard you talk like that."

"Well, we don't get spaceships often, do we? Our aliens are just the boring kind."

"I like it," he admitted, uncharacteristically shy. "The way you speak about it. It reminds me that you really were a Captain before."

"Always go for a man in a uniform, don't you?" Jack teased lightly. "Every boy loves a well-equipped soldier."

Ianto laughed, still seeming slightly distracted. "Oh, Jack," he said gently. "You have no idea."

 **4\. Bound and gagged.**

 _"Ianto Jones had seen Jack Harkness shot, stabbed and shagged to death..."_

 _\- Risk Assessment_

"You're gorgeous, do you know that?" Ianto cooed at his lover. Jack's hair was mussed and wild, his eyes half open with pleasurable nervousness. "I love it when I've got you like that - you're always so wonderfully pliant."

Jack preened under the praise and Ianto gave a low chuckle. Even during the day, it was painfully obvious to anyone who knew him well just how good Jack was at following orders. The others felt it too - there was a reason why everyone tended to go against his will - but Jack had never really tried to change things. When Ianto had first dared to ask about dominating him, the Captain had knelt before him - both literally and figuratively - without a word.

That exact situation had led them here - away from all the others, in the safety of Ianto's bedroom. Jack's wrists were tied to the bedposts, as were his ankles, and Ianto was straddling his hips, stroking his sides idly. It felt all too natural to him to take control like this, especially when Jack was all prepared and waiting for him. His cock had been rock hard for the past half an hour without as much as a touch from Ianto and he was starting to get positively antsy.

Ianto hadn't lied. He was beautiful like this, flushed and needy and wanting.

He manoeuvered them around - as much as he could, given Jack's situation - and positioned himself where he knew his lover needed it.

"Ianto, please," Jack breathed out, clearly past the stage where he wanted to keep his dignity. "Please, I'll do anything, just-"

"Shhh," Ianto tried to soothe him. "Be patient, and I'll give you want." When Jack just whimpered, Ianto smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Anything you want, I promise."

Jack gave a small, eager nod, eyes screwing closed in delight when Ianto slowly eased himself inside him. His hips flexed in yearning of something that the ropes stopped him from. Ianto buried his head in his lover's shoulder, trying to take deep enough breaths to keep himself in control. There were few other things in the world that he loved more than this. Thinking about it from his current point of view, he couldn't really blame the sex-energy-stealing alien. There was nothing that could beat this.

On its own accord, one of Ianto's hands strayed up Jack's chest and towards his neck. He bit back a smile at the throaty moan he got in return and _squeezed_.

He wasn't sure where the urge had come from, but it felt like he was feeding a hunger deep inside him; something that he couldn't really resist. He paid little mind to Jack's breathless pleas for more and desperate writhing as he started thrusting harder, losing himself in the sensation completely.

"That's good, Jack," he groaned, voice breaking over the Captain's name. "That's amazing. You're wonderful, I-" He was cut off as Jack gave one more chocked sob and came, come splattering over both their chests. The circle of Ianto's fingers around his throat tightened and, before he knew it, he followed him into the abyss.

Ianto smiled to himself as his heartbeat started to slow down. "That was- intense," he commented and, when there was no response, looked up. "Jack?" Still nothing. Ianto frantically climbed off of him, putting one hand over Jack's mouth and the other over his chest. "Jack, are you okay? Jack?" Despite the hysterical edge to his voice, Ianto realised what had happened very clearly. He untied Jack's lifeless body from its restrains and pulled away, and waited.

 **o.O.o**

When Jack came back to himself, the first thing that got to him was the utter satisfaction that came after deliciously prolonged foreplay and fast and furious intercourse, and he found himself smiling. God, dying had been so worth it, and this was a part of Ianto that he definitely wanted to explore further. He rubbed at his wrists where the ropes had cut in just a bit too hard, and then his eyes landed on his lover.

Ianto was curled in the other end of the large bed, eyes wide and slightly glassy, as if he couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"That was amazing," Jack said, reaching to run a finger down his cheek, only to have Ianto cower away from his touch.

"Don't touch me." Ianto's voice was shaky. When Jack kept going, he only moved further back. "Don't touch me, Jack!"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jack smiled. "I'm fine, right? It's not the end of the world."

Ianto shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then make me," Jack challenged. "Make me understand."

"Jack, I killed you." Ianto's eyes were burning. "How can you not see the problem with this? I was-"

"You were wonderful," Jack said, as self-assured as he could be. "You might have got carried away, yes, but you knew my boundaries - which, given the situation, are pretty much non-existent."

"You can't just accept that!" Ianto snapped. "I lost control; things like this don't just happen."

"Yes, they do," Jack said, wrapping his arms around the younger man before he could stop him. "People lose control sometimes. It's how life is. And if it had been someone else, you would have been more careful."

"Don't say that," Ianto said miserably, head buried into Jack's shoulder. "You know I hate it when you get killed."

"I know, but this? This was worth it," Jack said gently. It was strange, really, how quickly their positions had changed.

Strange, but - just this once - welcome.

 **5\. Little boy.**

As much as Jack loved surrendering, there were moments when the adrenaline was too much or the day had been too danger- and tension-filled and he had to do something about it if he ever wanted to calm down again. Tonight was such a night.

"Come on," he taunted, pressing Ianto down with his weight. He wasn't the type to tie up his lovers and he knew that Ianto hated it anyway, so he preferred this. It was much more intoxicating - to know that he was the only thing stopping Ianto from moving. "You want it? You've got to beg for it."

A wave of curses followed and Jack's smile widened. This was getting better and better.

"Didn't you hear me, boy?" He asked roughly. Ianto shivered beneath him all of a sudden, and Jack filed it away for further research. "If you want me to fuck you, you've got to beg for it."

"Please," Ianto's voice was strained and unusually vulnerable. "Please, Jack, fuck me."

Jack clicked his tongue. "Not enough, sorry."

"Jack, I'm begging you..." Ianto looked highly uncomfortable, as if there was something just on the edge of his tongue that he didn't have the guts to say. Jack laughed internally. He was close to breaking.

"Work for it, baby," Jack teased, his fingers sliding up Ianto's cock; almost a phantom touch and enough only to torture him. "Try harder."

"Please, Daddy!" Ianto cried out and Jack froze, only to have his lover's eyes widen almost comically. Jack grinned in triumph and Ianto quickly cut into any incoming remarks, "I mean..."

"Well, then," Jack purred, "who knew you had it in you."

"Just leave it," Ianto mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"No way." Jack felt as if his grin would split his face in two. "We're definitely checking this out."

"Jack, no," Ianto protested feebly. "I didn't mean... It was stupid, I shouldn't have..."

"Hush," Jack said, pressing a finger against his lips and watching in delight as Ianto's eyes were half-lidded in reluctant but much-desired obedience. "Let me decide that, little boy."

And, as it turned out, he was more than willing to.


End file.
